Tiny Kong's Grand Adventure
by CaptainBip
Summary: The new Nintendo game: Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze will be out, and all the Kongs are excited. Nintendo has sent them a list of characters who will be in it. Dixie, Diddy, Donkey Kong, Cranky made it, but Tiny didn't, and she ends up running away and ends up on an amazing adventure of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Down at the beach, the Kongs were having a party to celebrate the new Donkey Kong game Nintendo had created: Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. Cranky Kong had received some news about which of them are starring in it. All of them were excited to hear whose going to be the lucky monkey to take on the amazing challenge of banana collecting, coin snatching, and some tail kicking. Cranky Kong was up on stage giving the announcement, and reading the letter Nintendo had mailed to them. Anxiety was rising up from everyone's seats, including a certain chimpanzee who was praying and hoping that she would be one of the chosen characters to be playable in the game. She had her fingers crossed, her eyes closed, and her head bowing praying to the game gods that she will be one of them. Her little friend, Junior the Klaptrap, was watching her carefully, and did not know what she was doing.

"Psst! What are you doing? Are you okay?" He asked in curiosity.

"I am waiting for my name to be called from that letter, Junior. This could be my big break. I just hope I am one of them. It would be totally cool to go on another exciting adventure with my friends. I miss kicking butt," she whispered to Junior. Junior chuckled, and continued listening to Cranky's announcement. The moment of truth had arrived. Cranky was getting ready to announce the characters for the game. "And now, the moment we all been waiting for. Time for the names of the playable characters Nintendo has picked. Ahem! The first character, of course, is our awesome ruler of DK Island, my bone headed grandson, Donkey Kong." Everyone clapped their hands and whistled at DK. Donkey Kong laughed, and pounded his chest. Bluster clapped slowly, looked away, and said, "Heh, that's not news to me. It's his game anyways." Cranky read on. "Next, we have his second in command, Diddy Kong!" Diddy Kong jumped up and down.

"I knew I was going to get in! I knew I was going to get in!" He cheered happily. Everyone cheered and clapped for Diddy Kong. He gave DK a high five, and giggled. Cranky continued reading. "The third playable character is...well, what do you know? The third playable character is Dixie Kong!" Dixie Kong's heart was about to pound out of her chest. Dixie started squealing with delight. She ran to hug Diddy, and give him lots of kisses on both his cheeks. Then, she hugged Donkey Kong, and her sister Tiny Kong, who was shocked to hear that her big sister got a part in the game. Cranky Kong held up his hand to get everyone to quiet down. "And now for the last and final character for the game. I present the name of the fourth character. That name will be..." Tiny Kong prayed, and prayed that it will be her. Junior joined her during the time with his eyes closed, and fingers crossed. Cranky had been silent for a while.

"Yo, Cranky dude! What is the matter?" Funky Kong asked.

"Cranky, are you okay? What's the name of the fourth character that is going to be in it?" Candy asked him. Cranky Kong started jumping up and down, doing cartwheels, and dancing to his heart's content. Everyone was confused on what was going on because he never announced the name yet. "Im so happy! I'm so honored! The fourth playable is me! Cranky Kong!" Everyone was surprised to hear that Cranky Kong was going to play. They all cheered for Cranky, and whistled at him. Cranky jumped down from the stage, and everybody crowded around him. Tiny Kong was still sitting at the table. Her heart dropped. Her hopes, and dreams of being in a new game have been crushed. _"What?! Cranky Kong?! He doesn't do anything, but gives us a hard time! How can he be the fourth character to be in that game! Its not fair!"_ she thought to herself. Junior brushed his arm with his hand trying to think of some way to comfort his buddy. Tiny Kong got up, and walked away sadly.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going? The party isn't over yet," Junior said.

"I'm going home. I'm not in a partying mood right now," she said with a slow sigh. Junior was making a decision whether or not to stay for the party, or go after Tiny Kong. He smelled the delicious food, and wanted to stay, but looked back at Tiny Kong who was walking away in disappointment. He shrugged his shoulders, and stayed for the food. Dixie Kong sat back down with Diddy, and Donkey Kong laughing, and cheering.

"That is so cool that Cranky Kong is going to be in the game! He's going to have the time of his life," Diddy Kong said.

"Yep, that's right, little buddy. After being cooped up in his hut, giving us gaming hints and tips, he is finally able to get out, and have fun...but then again, it wouldn't be much fun with him around," Donkey Kong said with an unpleasant look.

"Why is that, DK? Dixie asked while stuffing food in her mouth.

"He's going to be a little...braggy about this. I'm telling you, I can see it now during our long walks. "When are you going to grab that vine, you knucklehead?! Try this on for size, you big dope! Well, back in my day-"

Donkey Kong got whacked on the head by Cranky's cane. "I heard that, you big dummy! I may be old, but I am not deaf," Cranky growled at him. Dixie Kong was eating until she saw that Tiny's seat was empty. "Hey. Tiny Kong was sitting there. Where did she go? Has anyone seen her?" Junior was gobbling down a mountain of food until he heard Dixie's question about Tiny. He gulped it down fast, burped, and answered finally. "She went home."

"Home?" Donkey Kong repeated.

"Why would she go home when the party hasn't even end-oh,no," Dixie inquired.

What?" Diddy asked.

"Tiny Kong didn't hear her name call," Dixie responded. Diddy and Donkey both sighed with sadness.

"Poor Tiny. She really was looking forward to being in this game," DK said. Diddy nodded his head in agreement. Dixie sighed. "I told her not to get her hopes up too high on this one. She really considered this as being her big break. Her time to get out, and have some fun. She was so eager." Junior gulped down more food.

"You should have seen her in this chair. She had her fingers crossed, and everything. She was praying to...I guess the game gods or something, that she will be a playable character in the game. When she did not hear her name, she was crushed. Her face was full of disappointment. So, she just got up, and went home. That was it," Junior explained. "So after the party, I'm going over there, and cheer up my buddy. I really hate to see her so sad. If she's sad, then I'm sad."

"We're coming after the party too," DK added.


	2. Chapter 2

At Tiny's hut, Tiny Kong was at her beauty mirror with her head resting in her arms on the desk crying. She was sad, but mostly very angry. She wasn't chosen to be part of the new Donkey Kong game like she wanted to be. After choking back a few tears, she had a flashback about the conversation she had with her older sister, Dixie Kong.

"_I can't wait for that new Donkey Kong game to come out! It's going to be so cool! Busting up penguins! Kicking viking's asses! Collecting bananas! Coins and all sorts!" Tiny said with excitement. Dixie Kong just sat back, and laughed. "Well, someone's been reading up." Tiny Kong nodded. "Yep I sure have. I can't wait. This could be my big break!" Dixie Kong's eyes open wide. "Now now, Tiny. Cranky Kong will be announcing the playable characters at the party in a couple of days. Try not to get your-"_

"_My hopes high on this one. You always say that shit to me, Dixie. I got it, but just think about it though. They got to have me in it. I mean, they were the ones that gave me a growth spurt," Tiny added._

_Dixie Kong nodded. "Yes, and a huge one I may add." _

"_Me back on my feet diving in the water, climbing high in the trees, kicking ass! Wham! Bam! Pow right in that kisser! Whoo! Yah!" tiny Kong was so busy pretending to do kung fu, she did not see a banana peel on the floor. She twirled her ponytails as if she was hitting an enemy, and her foot slipped on the banana. "WHHHAAAAAAA!" CRASH! Tiny Kong ran into the wall, and fell back on the floor. Dixie Kong shook her head. "You weren't this clumsy when you were little though," Dixie chuckled. Tiny Kong crossed her arms._

Tiny Kong started to wonder if there was something that Nintendo didn't like about her. Maybe she was too tall? Too spunky? Too ugly? Or could it be that she isn't that likeable by fans. She opened up her drawer, and pulled some papers from the Nintendo conventions she attended. She looked at them, and remembered that she didn't have many attention from people the way Donkey Kong, and the others did. Tiny felt even more angry, and shoved the papers back into the drawer. She slammed the drawer closed with her finger inside of it. "YOW! Ooh! Ook! Ook!" Tiny tripped on a banana peel, and fell back on the floor. "Geesh. Typical Nintendo making me leave banana peels on the floor. I don't get it. It's not fair. I can understand Diddy, and Donkey Kong, but Dixie?! How she get to be in it?! Cranky kong too?! All he do is boss us around, and treat us like little kids! Yet he gets to be in it! What about me?! I never get to do anything! It's not fair! It's not fair at all!" Tiny Kong sat back down in her chair, and cried in her arms. "Stupid Nintendo! I hate you! I hate you all! I hope you all go to hell! I fucking hate you!" Couple of minutes later, Diddy, Dixie, DK, and Junior came in, and heard Tiny crying loudly. Junior went over to her, climbed up onto the desk, and patted Tiny's head.

"Aww Tiny. Don't cry. Everything will be fine," Dixie said softly in Tiny's ear. Tiny got up, and walker to her bed wiping the tears away.

"No," Tiny responded. "It will not be fine because it is not fair to me. Everyone else gets to have all the fun, and I'm always the one stuck here doing the same old thing, and that is just waiting for another year for a new Donkey Kong Country to come out just to see if I make the cut when really I'm just going to get rejected all over again." After crying out a few more tears, Tiny laid herself back, and sighed. "It's like Nintendo doesn't like me anymore."

"What? What are you talking about, Tiny? Nintendo loves you," Donkey Kong stated to her.

"Yeah. I mean, if they didn't like you, they would have terminated you a long time ago. They let you be in three games, you know," Diddy Kong added.

"True, but you all have been in more games than I have. I want to have adventures too. I want to be able to explore beyond what I always see around here. How can I do that when Nintendo barely gives me a chance?" Tiny said sadly. Diddy, Dixie, and DK couldn't stand to see Tiny so down in the dumps. They were doing everything they could to make her better, but nothing worked. Dixie even mentioned Tiny Kong having fans, but Tiny wasn't willing to go there at all knowing that not many people would pay attention to her anyways. "Ever since I had that growth spurt, the rate of my fans went rotten like a banana in dirt. Let's face it, you guys. I'm one of the most hated characters Nintendo has ever made. Sometimes, I think they...they just gave me...that growth spurt to ruin me!" Tiny started bursting into tears again. Dixie sat by her sister, and wrapped her arms around Tiny, and asked DK, Diddy, and Junior to leave them alone for a bit. Once they left, Dixie had Tiny lay down on the bed beside her, So Dixie can stroke Tiny's head for comfort.

"I don't think Nintendo gave you that growth spurt just to sabotage ya, Tiny. Maybe they wanted to give the public something more, and they felt that you were the one to give it to them," said Dixie as she stroked. Tiny looked back. "What about you? You got a growth spurt, too. You are the same height as me," Tiny replied. Dixie chuckled at the thought, and explained to Tiny that her growth spurt was all on her own. Tiny's heart was broken like a dirty old tractor. She never really felt that Nintendo never had it going on for her due to the fact that she can barely make an appearance somewhere down the line. She still felt that something about her wasn't suitable enough for Nintendo. So she started to get some ideas about what to do with the situation. Dixie chuckled somewhat in a seductive way, but it was all because she knew what crazy schemes Tiny was trying to cook up. "You don't have to worry about a thing, Tiny. Like I said, it will be okay. There is always next year." Dixie motioned he sister's head to make her look a her face to face. "Believe me, it will get better." Few minutes later, Dixie walked out the hut, stretching, and adjusting her clothes then went back down to the beach to help put away the decorations while Tiny stayed at home. Junior came in with a huge belly full of food, and a banana cream pie slice for Tiny to enjoy.

"Ugh! I'm so full. I haven't eaten like this since...since...ah, I don't know. The food was delicious, though," Junior said as he smacked his lips. Tiny was at her mirror brushing her hair, and continuing to think about what to do. "You don't seem sad anymore. What's the matter?" Junior asked. Tiny shook her head as she brushed. She really did not want to talk about the whole "Nintendo being picky" situation.

"You know, Cranky said that they got another letter saying that since they got chosen to be in that game, they will have to attend that annual Nintendo Convention. They will get to meet all their fans from all over the world. Wonder what it will be like. I never had fans before...or maybe I do. I just never met them. Hey, don't you have fans, Tiny? I betcha you got tons of them. You know maybe I was thinking-"

"Junior! Will you shut up about the stupid convention already?! Just shut the hell up about it, okay?! I don't want to hear no more about it!" Tiny bellowed. Tiny slammed down her hair brush, and walked towards her bed, and stood there.

"Geesh! What little Kremling bit your butt?!" Junior snapped at Tiny. Junior started snickering at the naughty thought he had in his little mind, but he quickly shook himself out of it. Tiny balled up her fist, and started tearing up a little. Junior walked to Tiny Kong slowly, and tugged at her pants. "You know, you really shouldn't tear yourself up about this," Junior explained to Tiny. Tiny Kong stretched, pulled off her sweatpants, and got into bed to relax. She plopped her body on the mattress, and just laid there as if she was dead. Junior scratched his head, and got up on the bed with her. He sat right next to her arm, as she stared up into the ceiling. Junior was trying to find something to start a new conversation. He had an idea, but before he could speak, Tiny spoke out with a question. "So when is this convention?" Junior heard her asked the question about the convention, he began to act a little snooty towards her after she hollered at him about mentioning it.

"I thought you said that you didn't want me to talk about it," Junior said with a little grunt in his voice.

"Oh my gosh, will you just tell me, Junior?!" Tiny snapped at him again.

"The letter says that they have to be there tomorrow night. So they are planning to leave tomorrow morning," he answered while patting his belly.

"Tomorrow morning? I didn't expect for them to leave so soon. I hate this. They get to have all the fun while "Tiny Kong" sits at home all day doing the same damn monkey stuff. When will I be able to get back on my feet, and kick some tail?! I mean, I have been pumped for years and Nintendo doesn't know it." Tiny started balling up her fist, and tearing up again. The anger inside of her was ready to burst like a volcano about to erupt, but behind all that anger, she was really sad. She couldn't be mad at Nintendo. Who could if they were your creator? Tiny Kong turned on her stomach, and cried loudly into her pillow. Tiny never felt this sad in her life. Tiny kept on thinking throughout that night that she wasn't worthy enough to be with the DK Crew anymore. She stayed up all night thinking without any sleep not only because she felt bad for herself, but because she would always be left out on numerous adventures to come.


End file.
